Heartmore
Heartmore is the tenth episode of LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Season 2. Synopsis Stephanie is feeling diminished by the presence of her older sister Roxy, who has the lead role in the Heartmore musical. Carter Greene becomes interested in the play when Joey and Ricky point out a distinctive brooch used in Roxy's stage costume. Plot (Spoilers) Fun Facts * This episode has a callback to Explorer's Day when the girls talk about the stage trapdoor. Errors * Emma is filming a video of the play being performed, this is not permitted because of laws forbidding recordings of copyrighted plays and because smartphones aren't allowed to be used during performances. * During the standing ovation scene at the end of the episode, there is an empty space in the audience next to Andrea's father, which is suddenly filled by Laura when the camera angle changes. Songs * Mrs President (sung by Andrea and Roxy) Quotes Gallery 01AndreaSinging01HM.png|Andrea singing in the Cupcake Cafe. 03AndreaOPtaking01HM.png|Andrea using Dean’s order pad to sign an autograph. 05LizNoSingHM.png|Andrea wants Liz to sing the next verse of the song. 07LizStalkTalkHM.png|Liz is showing Olivia her new app. 08SurpriseBigSisterHugHM.png|Surprise big sister hug. 09BigSisterHeightAdvantageHM.png|Andrea using her height advantage in a game of keepaway. 10LizNoSingHM.png|Liz still doesn’t want to sing. 14DrAlvahMockingHM.png|Dr Alvah mocking Carter. 16FindAnotherClueHM.png|Carter wants another clue to the location of the treasure. 19AndreaHeartmore02HM.png|Andrea is excited about the stage musical Heartmore. 24StephanieRoxy01HM.png|Stephanie and Roxy. 32HeartlakeTheatreHM.png|Heartlake Theatre. 34OldBroochHM.png|Roxy is wearing an old brooch they found in a prop box. 36FamilyPhotoTimeHM.png|Family photo time. 37RphotoUploadingHM.png|Roxy uploading the family photo to her photo stream. 38CGspFPhm.png|Carter looking at the family photo, 39OBmagZoomHM.png|he’s especially interested in Roxy’s costume accessory. 41JCRphotoLookingHM.png|Joey, Carter and Ricky looking at the photo. 42CGgetBroochHM.png|Get me that brooch! 44JoeyEdrinkHM.png|This is why you don’t drink volatile chemicals! 45RoxySingingMrPresidentHM.png|Roxy singing on stage. https___s3-ap-southeast-2.amazonaws.com_vms-tv-images-prod_2019_04_215735_pickerImage.jpg|Andrea miming the song Roxy is singing. 46FriendsFamilyAudienceHM.png|Friends and family in the audience. 48EmmaClue01HM.png|Emma found a clue to how Roxy mysteriously vanished. 49EmmaVideoReviewHM.png|Emma looking for more clues in her video of Roxy. 50EmmaClue02HM.png|Whoever took Roxy used the stage trapdoor to take her and escape without being seen. 52DramaticAndreaHM.png|Andrea providing dramatic commentary. 56AndreaMiaAFlookingHM.png|Mia and Andrea searching for the source of the mysterious air current. 57HiddenDoorFoundHM.png|The trapdoor pit had a false wall leading to a secret tunnel. 58WhereLookHM.png|The girls wondering where to find Roxy. 59AndreaSingdarHM.png|Andrea’s singing voice is resonant enough to be used for echolocation. 63RoxyBroochGoneHM.png|Roxy checking that the old brooch was taken from her costume. 65SherlockWantsTreatHM.png|Sherlock wants a food treat 67RatQueueHM.png|and so does the queue of rats behind him. 68SoundOfJRscreamingHM.png|They hear the sound of Joey and Ricky screaming in rat-induced terror! 70ConfusedRatsHM.png|The rats are wondering why Joey jumped into the river instead of giving them food. 73MiaOBrecoveredHM.png|Mia found the stolen brooch Joey dropped by accident. 74EmmaNotGoodJobHM.png|Emma laughing at the incompetence of Joey and Ricky. 75RoxyFinaleSongHM.png|Roxy’s Finale song. 76StandingOvationHM.png|Standing ovation for Roxy. 77ParentsCameoHM.png|Parents applauding Roxy with the girls. 78RJgiftForCarterHM.png|They didn’t get the old brooch, but they did get a souvenir t-shirt. 79CGdumbfoundedHM.png|Carter is completely lost for words…..and thoughts. 81DrAlvahSurprised02HM.png|Dr Alvah gets a souvenir t-shirt too. Heartmore endcap Dr Alvah.png|Dr Alvah rather likes the t-shirt too. Full Episode Video Heartmore - Season 2, Episode 10 - LEGO Friends Girls on a Mission Category:LEGO Friends (TV series) Category:LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission Category:Season 2 (Girls on a Mission)